


你马上就能见到他了

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: “去吧，”巴基对萨姆说，因为他现在还无法做到去面对在他眼前的这个男人——这个他不再熟悉的男人。他就像是一团锡纸，轻柔地被拳头捏碎了，他只是不想受伤而已。他的视线和萨姆对上了，后者摇了摇头：“不会的，他找了你那么多年，巴恩斯。也许他可以解释。”





	你马上就能见到他了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll see him soon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622876) by [JDHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDHD/pseuds/JDHD). 



“2，1......”

巴基闭上眼睛，把手塞进了上衣口袋里，身体还能感受到史蒂夫刚才那个拥抱在肩膀和背窝处留下的一丝温暖。他胡思乱想着，不知道他还能不能再拥有一次他的拥抱。真希望他睁开眼睛，噩梦就消失不见该有多好。

他不傻。史蒂夫本来可以叫他一起去的。巴基愿意不惜一切代价跟他一起，他可以看着他的后背，哪怕跨过整个宇宙去还那些该死的宝石。也许五年的时间带给史蒂夫的改变是巴基不能理解的。

就那么一瞬间，一个眨眼，巴基就被抛在了后面。也不是说史蒂夫不值得拥有这趟旅程；他可以去任何地方，成为任何人。他可以在银河系遨游，看地球的历史演进。他可以回到过去，看他的妈妈。可以回到四十年代，不改变他们的空间，而去让另外一个空间变得更好。

他可以回到佩吉身边。

史蒂夫曾经有一次告诉过他那是什么感觉，在七十年后的未来醒来——一个人，所有他爱过的人都死了，佩吉也已垂垂老矣。他在这个世界漂浮着，这个世界只知道美国队长，却差点让史蒂夫·罗杰斯被淹死。巴基在了解自己是谁之前，就已经了解了现代世界，和巴基不一样，史蒂夫能得到的帮助很少，他得自己学会所有东西。巴基比任何人都更明白，这个世界配不上史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他值得比现在更好的。

但是史蒂夫要把他留在这里了。一个人。

“布鲁斯——停下吧，”巴基最后说，还是睁开了眼睛，“他不会——”

他的话随着看到树林边上的那抹影子停了下来，嘴巴还张着。太阳开始落山，巴基周围的景色都被染成了粉色和金色，衬得一切那么明亮又温柔，就好像整个宇宙都在安抚他的神经，净化他的毛孔，告诉他一切都会好起来。那个身影坐在一张长凳上，看着他眼前的世界，就好像那世界要被火焰吞没了一样。

“萨姆，看。”

他们小心地绕过那个穿越台走了过来，巴基吞咽了一下，想要把喉间的肿块咽下去。萨姆走到了他身边，巴基可以感受到口袋里的金属手指在转动，他的身体在向他叫嚣着赶紧离开，把这些都忘了。

他想被重新按到椅子上。想到那种电流流过他的身体，把这一幕从他的大脑洗掉的感觉，竟让他感到镇定。也许那会像是睡过去。比起把他的世界撕碎，他可以重头开始。如果史蒂夫这么做了，他也应该这么做。

“去吧，”巴基对萨姆说，因为他现在还无法做到去面对在他眼前的这个男人——这个他不再熟悉的男人。他就像一团锡纸，轻柔地被拳头捏碎了，他只是不想受伤而已。

他的视线和萨姆对上了，后者摇了摇头：“不会的，他找了你那么多年，巴恩斯。也许他可以解释。”

他伸出一只手放在巴基的肩膀上，巴基不得不咬紧牙齿，攥紧拳头，才把那股想揍萨姆的冲动压下去。他不想要这个，也不需要。史蒂夫已经抛下他了，抛下了他们的友谊，这没事的，这是史蒂夫的选择。巴基可以继续他的人生，他可以遗忘。他是冬日战士，他不会蠢到认为他值得史蒂夫的友情。

话虽这么说，巴基还是发现自己在向前走，他的关节和肌肉叫着让他不要再往前了，他喉间的那个硬块已经要到胃里了，但实际上，他已经在长凳上坐了下来。

他转过脸看向那个男人，他还在看着眼前的夜色，嘴角带着一丝微笑，眼角是皱起来的鱼尾纹——那是他这一生幸福和快乐的证明。

“队长。”巴基开口了，他的声音听起来嘶哑又生硬。

史蒂夫也转向着他，笑容变得更加灿烂：“嘿，巴克。”

这让他无法控制自己唇边翘起的小小笑容，他皱起眉头，想借此控制住即将夺眶而出的泪水。“你......过得好吗？找到你需要的东西了吗？”你把我忘了吗？

他控制不住自己去仔细端详史蒂夫的脸，试着把那个在跟他说这有可能是最后一次看到这张脸的声音挥到一边。如果当初他们平安活过了战争，这就是史蒂夫应该变成的样子；如果他们像以前计划得那样离开布鲁克林，环游世界——两个无所畏惧的老单身汉。这是巴基永远也不会认识到的史蒂夫，这个想法让他的胸膛因为类似哀悼的情绪而痛了起来。

史蒂夫低下头，巴基顺着他的视线看到了他无名指上的一枚银色婚戒。“比如这样的东西。”巴基觉得他要被溺死了。

就在这个时候，他才允许自己的眼泪自由发展。才允许自己哭泣。他最好的朋友向前走了，去过自己的生活，但巴基永远也没有机会看到他的人生。他永远也没办法再去认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯了，他的记忆原本就是那么破碎不堪，他甚至怀疑他真的认识过史蒂夫吗？没有他的朋友，他要怎么把记忆寻回？他要怎么去创造更多的记忆？

他希望能有那把电击椅。他祈祷能有那把电击椅。

“佩吉？”巴基闭上眼睛，没有抬头。

他感觉到有一只手在碰他的手肘，他睁开眼睛，抬头有点胆怯地看向史蒂夫。他蓝色的眼睛变得不一样了——浑浊又沧桑，不是史蒂夫一直会有的那种火一般的严肃怒气。平静又满足，这是史蒂夫从来没有过的状态。

慢慢地，他摇了摇头。

巴基睁大了眼睛：“她——她长什么样？”

他看着史蒂夫的笑容变大了，一滴眼泪滑下了巴基的脸颊——该死的背叛者——他发现自己没办法憎恨或厌恶任何可以让史蒂夫变得这么快乐——他的快乐肉眼可见——的女人。他的脸就像是被一棵该死的圣诞树点亮了。

“相信我，巴克。”史蒂夫说，他的手移到了巴基的手腕，把那只血肉之手拉出了口袋，拉高手掌，打开它。他把婚戒拿了下来，把它放进了巴基的手掌上，用手帮他的手合住了，“你比谁都要了解他。”

巴基的身体僵住了，僵硬到了他的发尾，电流在他的手臂里乱窜。他颤抖地打开他的手，看着躺在手心里的那枚戒指，这让他的手无与伦比的沉重，但又不知怎么地让他感到前所未有的轻松。

他抬头看向史蒂夫，希望不会看到什么虐人的笑容告诉他这其实只是一个残忍的笑话。史蒂夫的眼眶有点湿，他的皮肤看上去很柔软，带着皱纹，还有多年经历的痕迹。

“我不明白。”史蒂夫慢慢地笑了，摇了摇头。

“他需要时间，巴基。”巴基把戒指合在手心里，害怕失去它，“你的史蒂夫——他需要时间。别担心，我不会花太久的。他花了那么长时间去战斗，他不知道自己该怎么办。但是他会找到你的。”

巴基张开嘴，一个微笑的声音溜出了他的嗓子，像是一声啜泣还有什么快乐的声音。他吞咽了一下，舔了一下嘴唇。“我......我不明白。”他皱起眉头，“你怎么能回到这里？没有穿越手环。”

史蒂夫笑了，叹了口气，又摇了摇头，“我总是不怎么擅长讲话，对吧？”他把手伸进毛衣口袋里——史蒂夫确实花了一辈子的时间等着他能穿老爷爷衣服而不被嘲笑的这一刻，巴基就知道——拿出一个什么小小的白色的东西。他用皱巴巴的手指把它举了起来，在他的食指和拇指之间，把他举到了和巴基的眼睛持平的地方。那看起来就像是年轻的史蒂夫穿过的那套穿越服，只是更小了。“皮姆粒子。我回去了，但是当我穿越回去的时候，我变小了。现在他大概正骑在一只飞蚂蚁上——在时间里跳跃的时候，我学会了一些东西。你马上就能见到他了，我向你保证。”

巴基的嘴巴张开了，他的大脑一片混乱。他没办法把他觉得全部都是自己理解错了的这个想法甩出脑袋，他是不是遗漏了什么关键信息，还是说这只是什么奇怪的恶作剧。

“那你是怎么到这里来的？”Bucky还是不能相信，“你——你会怎么穿越回来？”

“和他离开的方式一样，”史蒂夫冲着他们身后的台子点了点头，然后他拉起袖子，露出手腕上一圈的基莫由珠，“苏瑞就喜欢时不时做一些改进。现在都不需要特定的服装了，就这么按一下，我就可以回家了，回到未来。”

巴基不由嗤了一声，史蒂夫轻笑了起来。“我后来有机会看这部电影吗？”巴基问道，虽然眼泪已经滑到了他的唇边，他现在是在笑着的。

“上帝啊，如果你看过，我需要重新考虑一下我的结婚誓言了。”

巴基真心笑了出来，感觉到一种歇斯底里的感情冲刷过他，感觉到手里的戒指给他带来的温暖，刻进了他的皮肤。他充满爱意地摇了摇头，抬头看向史蒂夫，他的下巴有点疼，脸颊也感觉到了喜悦带来的拉扯。

“你为什么会来这里？”巴基问道，声音有点沙哑。

史蒂夫的笑容变得有些踟蹰，然后他叹了口气：“有很多原因。更实际点的原因，比如说......”

他朝凳子下方伸出手，拉出一个巨大的、圆形的盒子，一边有一点弧度。即使不是什么聪明人，也猜得到那里面是什么。

史蒂夫冲萨姆的方向点了点头：“别告诉萨姆这是给他的，这家伙很容易尾巴翘上天。你的史蒂夫很快就会自己给他的。”

巴基咧开嘴笑了，任由着头发掉到脸颊前，晃得他有点眼花，也带来一丝温暖。

“还有......更自私的原因。”史蒂夫继续道，声音更低了一点，也没那么平静了，“我想见你。我想谢谢你。”

巴基的笑意收了点，他用金属手把头发拨了回去：“为了什么，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫的笑容有点难过：“为了你给我的这枚戒指。”

他不知道该说什么。他不知道该怎么表达现在的感受，他很困惑，但却无比的开心，这让他感到整个人都仿佛在流血。

但是巴基什么都没说，他只是伸出手把史蒂夫拉进了他的怀抱里，闭上眼睛，对比着这个史蒂夫和那个他刚刚才拥抱过的史蒂夫的不同。他的手里还握着那枚戒指，只在他感觉到史蒂夫用手抚摸他的发尾时，泄下几滴泪水。

“你不会等很久的，巴基，”史蒂夫低声说，“你知道我会一直和你在一起的。”

终于，巴基溢出一声小小的啜泣，把脸埋在了史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“没事了，混蛋。”巴基把自己从他身上拉开了点，好去擦眼睛。他摇了摇头，笑了出来，还有点恼怒，“你是打算让我像一个小妞一样哭哭啼啼，哈？干得可真漂亮，史蒂薇。这可不是对待你过去-未来丈夫的方法。”

史蒂夫也笑了起来，巴基知道他会很期盼这种陌生的，更老一点的笑声的。他会期盼任何一个出现在他眼前的史蒂夫。每一道皱纹，每一处变化，就是一个新的史蒂夫，他会开始了解他的。

“我得回去了，”史蒂夫低声说，“再待得久一点，我就不想走了。”

巴基的嘴巴有点干，他觉得自己的脸有点僵，脸上的笑容不见了：“他.....？”

史蒂夫透过睫毛看向巴基，笑了：“他这一生很好也很漫长，巴克。你会喜欢的。”

巴基微微点了点头：“是吗？”

“是的。”

“有很多愚蠢的主意吗？”

“那还用说。”

“你让你那愚蠢的屁股陷入危险中了吗？”

“哦，是的，经常。”

巴基咧开嘴，露出一个灿烂的笑容，他笑出了声：“我可真害怕。”

看到史蒂夫再次笑起来，巴基觉得他可以听到耳边自己的心跳声，他扭头看到太阳落得更低了，把天空都染成了深粉红色，气温也慢慢降了下来。史蒂夫也扭过头。

“很快就能再见到你了，混球。”

等巴基再扭过头的时候，史蒂夫已经不见了。

他颤抖地呼吸了一下，低头看向自己握成拳的手。带着一点仪式般的小心翼翼，巴基用他的金属手指打开了自己的手掌，把这枚珍贵的戒指放在了手指间，朝向亮光的地方。他看到戒指内圈的黑色，那是一行小小的、手写体的字，他把戒指歪了歪，好看清那行字。

‘直到时间尽头。

巴基吸了口气，胸口因为紧张和情绪颤抖起来，嘴唇咧开一个大大的笑容，感觉他的脸都要裂开了。

他可以等。史蒂夫值得他的等待。

“巴恩斯。”长凳后传来一个声音，巴基握着戒指合上了手，转身看向布鲁斯和萨姆。

“威尔逊。”他应道，看到他们两个脸上的担心。

“你还好吗？”

巴基低头看向史蒂夫刚才坐着的地方，他知道自己的史蒂夫也离他不远了：“从没有如此好过。”

 

 

END


End file.
